quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Quake 4
Quake 4 is the fourth installment of id Software's Quake series, developed by Raven Software and published on October 18, 2005 for PC, Xbox 360 and Mac. It continues the storyline depicted in Quake 2. Plot Quake IV takes place during the Second Invasion of Stroggos. After the Strogg planetary defense systems have been disabled and the Makron has been killed by a lone survivor of the first invasion, humanity now leads a massive onslaught on the Strogg homeworld. The main objective of Quake IV, which is revealed over the course of the game, is the destruction of the Nexus, a facility believed by Human commanders to be essential for communication between all Strogg units, giving them a tremendous advantage over invaders. Its termination would send the Strogg forces into disarray, possibly even permanently crippling their ability to make war, making their ultimate, final and irrevocable downfall near certain. Levels Act 1 The player takes the role of Corporal Matthew Kane, a newcomer to the elite Rhino Squad, and the only survivor of the Strogg assault on Space Station Armstrong. While being deployed onto Stroggos surface, Rhino's Dropship is hit by a Strogg missile and crash lands near an air defense installation. As his squadmates hurry to move out, Kane passes out from the shock of the impact. After regaining consciousness, Kane gets orders to rejoin his teammates. As he regroups with Sgt. Bidwell, he is tasked with aiding other Marines in disabling a Strogg hangar whose fighters keep the humans from advancing. When the fighter launch bays are destroyed, Kane regroups with his squad leader, Lt. Scott Voss, and helps him taking over a Strogg Air Defense Cannon, which is first used to destroy a locked blast door for the Marines and then permanently disabled by Rhino Squad's demolitions expert, Cpl. Rhodes. Kane then follows the other Marines and helps clearing out a landing zone for the USS Hannibal, the Mobile Command Center (MCC) for the assault. After the Hannibal has landed, Kane enters the massive cruiser. Act 2 On the Hannibal, Kane joins his squadmates in the Rhino Briefing Room. There, he and his squad receive a new objective: Rhino Squad is to partake in a mission called Operation: Advantage with the goal of firing an EMP bomb in an important installation called the Tetranode, which is essential for communication among Strogg soldiers. Kane gears up and joins a truck and is brought to his truck convoy that is heading for the Tetranode. He takes the role of a gunner on one of the trucks, destroying enemies on the way and protecting Cpl. Rhodes while he is defusing a Strogg minefield. When the convoy reaches a Perimeter Defense Station, he helps taking out its weapons so that the convoy can pass through. Now, Kane has to enter the Station in order to shut down a defense grid that blocks the convoy's advance. After doing so, Kane finds that his convoy has already left for the Tetranode and joins them via a Hovertank that was left behind for him. As soon as Kane rejoins his convoy, he helps Rhino's Technician Pvt. Strauss to disable several security measures so that the truck with the EMP can enter the facility and be placed directly under the Tetranode itself. Shortly before firing however, a Harvester suddenly attacks, killing Sgt. Bidwell and destroying the EMP. As Rhino's orders are to destroy the Tetranode at all costs, Kane now has to disable the Tetranode's cooling system in order to cause a meltdown of the facility. When reaching the control system for the coolant pumps, he is captured by a new Makron and passes out. Act 3 When he awakes again, Kane finds himself in a Stroggification facility where he is violently converted into a Strogg. Luckily, the facility is stormed by Rhino Squad shortly before the Neurocyte, the chip suppressing the free will of all Strogg units, can be activated. Kane then is freed by his squadmates, even though he soon gets cut off from them again. After being rejoined with Lt. Voss for a short time, Kane has to watch his squad leader getting kidnapped by a Tactical and fights his way out of the facility. He then takes a Walker and passes through several Stroyent-related Strogg installations, where he sabotages two key components of Stroyent creation. At the end of a Waste Processing Facility, Kane has to fight the Stroggified remains of Voss before finally reaching a Dropship to take him back to the Hannibal. Act 4 Back aboard the MCC, Kane receives a thorough body-examination to ensure that he is not under Strogg control. After getting a thumbs-up, Kane is briefed for Operation: Last Hope, a direct attack on the Nexus and its core systems. Kane leaves the Hannibal via a Drop Pod that directly brings him into the Data Storage Tower. Here, Kane has to open a hangar for reinforcements, reactivate the power supply and re-enable the tower's connection to the Nexus. After that is done, Kane meets his fellow Marine Alejandro Cortez, Rhino Squad's sharpshooter, at a Strogg Tram station where prepares a Tram that takes the two Marines to the next tower, where Kane reactivates the Data Processing systems. At the third tower, Kane has to fight a massive Strogg creature, the Network Guardian (that had already caused havoc among the Marines on the two other towers), before re-establishing to the last remaining connection to the Nexus. Act 5 Now, Kane takes a Strogg teleporter that directly transports him into the Nexus Core, the installation built around the most important Strogg device. Kane fights his way deep down into the facility, closely watched by the Makron. Eventually, he reaches the room that houses the Nexus and finally defeats the Makron before destroying the Nexus, a large organic brain, sending the Strogg forces into disarray. Multiplayer The multiplayer section of the game is very barebones. The game shipped with a total of 14 maps and 5 gametypes. Later patches and packs extended the amount of maps to 45 and 6 gametypes. * Deathmatch: It's the classic free-for-all, most frags win gametype. * Team Deathmatch: Same as above, but players are divided in teams. * Tournament: An "arcade mode" deathmatch, two players fight, the rest spectate, winner stays, loser goes spectator. * Capture The Flag: Two teams, Marines and Strogg, each with a base, and a "flag" of sorts inside of it. The objective is to steal the enemy flag, bring it to their own base, and touch the own flag in order to score. * Arena CTF: Same as CTF, but with the addition of the Runes. * DeadZone: Introduced in version 1.3.0, players combat for the control of artifacts and a zone in a map. Appearances Enemies *Light Guard *Machine Gun Guard *Shotgun Guard *Grunt *Berserker *Gunner *Turret *Gladiator *Hornet *Heavy Hover Tank *Convoy *Harvester *Sentry *Stream Protector *Scientist *Tactical Strogg *Light Tank *Teleport Dropper *Zombie *Iron Maiden Weapons *Machine Gun *Shotgun *Rocket Launcher *Grenade Launcher *Blaster (Single Player only) *Hyperblaster *Railgun *Nailgun *Dark Matter Gun *Lightning Gun *Gauntlet (Multiplayer only) *Napalm Launcher (Multiplayer only) Singleplayer Levels *'Act I:' *Air Defense Bunker *Air Defense Trenches *Hangar Perimeter *Interior Hangar *MCC Landing Site *'Act II:' *Operation: Advantage *Canyon *Perimeter Defense Station *Aqueducts (level) *Aqueducts Annex *Nexus Hub Tunnels *Nexus Hub *'Act III:' *Strogg Medical Facilities *Construction Zone *Dispersal Facility *Recomposition Center *Putrification Center *Waste Processing Facility *'Act IV:' *Operation: Last Hope *Data Storage Terminal *Data Storage Security *Data Storage Terminal (Revisited) *Tram Hub Station *Tram Rail *Data Processing Terminal *Data Processing Security *Data Processing Terminal (Revisited) *Data Networking Terminal *Data Networking Security *'Act V:' *Nexus Core *The Nexus Multiplayer Levels * Default Maps: * q4ctf1: Heartless (CTF, ACTF) * q4ctf2: Death Before Dishonor (CTF, ACTF) * q4ctf3: Speed Trap (CTF, ACTF) * q4ctf4: Relativity (CTF, ACTF) * q4ctf5: Xaero Gravity (DM, TDM, 1on1, CTF, ACTF) * q4dm1: The Fragging Yard (DM, TDM) * q4dm11v1: The Fragging Yard 1v1 (DM, TDM, 1on1) * q4dm2: Sandstorm (DM, TDM) * q4dm3: The Lost Fleet (DM, TDM, 1on1) * q4dm4: Bloodwork (DM, TDM) * q4dm5: The Rose (DM, TDM) * q4dm6: No Doctors (DM, TDM, 1on1) * q4dm7: Over The Edge (DM, TDM, 1on1) * q4dm8: The Longest Day (DM, TDM, 1on1) * Raven Mappack: * q4ctf6: Mind The Gap (CTF, ACTF) * q4ctf7: Tremors (CTF, ACTF) * q4ctf8: Double Edged (CTF, ACTF) * q4dm9: Campgrounds Redux (DM, TDM, 1on1) * q4dm10: Outpatient (DM, TDM) * q4dm11: Skeleton Crew (DM, TDM, 1on1) * q4tourney1: Railed (DM, TDM, 1on1) * Deadzone Maps: * q4dz1: Heartless (DZ) * q4dz2: Death Before Dishonor (DZ) * q4dz3: Speed Trap (DZ) * q4dz4: The Rose (DZ) * Ritual Mappack: * q4xctf6: Cavernous Cryonics (CTF, ACTF, DZ) * q4xdm10: Central Industrial (DM, TDM, DZ) * q4xdm11: Warforged (DM, TDM, DZ) * q4xdm13: Stroyent Red (DM, TDM, DZ) * q4xdm14: Retrophobopolis (DM, TDM, DZ) * q4xdm15: Firewall (DM, TDM, DZ) * q4xtourney1: Stroggenomenon (DM, TDM, 1on1) * q4xtourney2: Verticon (DM, TDM, 1on1) * Community Mappack: * q4cmp0: Repent (DM, TDM, 1on1, DZ) * q4cmp1: Spiral (DM, TDM, 1on1, DZ) * q4cmp2: Grinder (DM, 1on1) * q4cmp3: Phrantic (DM, 1on1) * q4cmp4: City Heat (DM, TDM, 1on1) * q4cmp5: Ravage (DM, 1on1) * q4cmp6: Penetration (DM, TDM, 1on1) * q4cmp7: Caustic Burn (DM, TDM, 1on1, DZ) * q4cmp8: Better Than Nothing (DM, TDM, 1on1, DZ) * q4cmp9: Walls of Hate (DM, TDM, DZ) * q4cmp10: Arid Wastes (DM, TDM, 1on1) * q4cmp11: Systematic Lockdown (DM, TDM, 1on1, DZ) * q4cmp12: Kat Fight! (DM, TDM, 1on1) * q4cmp13: Learning Curve (DM, TDM, DZ) * q4cmp14: Atoms For Peace (CTF, ACTF) * q4cmp15: Clint Eastwood (CTF, ACTF, DZ) Reception Quake 4 received positive to generally favorable reaction for the PC version of the game, with game databases Metacritic and MobyGames giving the game aggregate review scores of 81/100 and 79/100, respectively. Websites and magazines such as IGN and UGO praised its single-player campaign, graphics and Hollywood voice-acting, but complained that its multiplayer was too much like Quake III's. GameSpot gave Quake 4 an 8.0 and it also said: "The single-player is great fun, but the uninspired multiplayer leaves a lot to be desired." PC Magazine gave Quake 4 a good review for both singleplayer and multiplayer gameplay. The original 2005 Xbox 360 version of the game fared slightly worse with critics when it was released but still received generally positive reviews, scoring 75/100 on Metacritic, and 72/100 on MobyGames averaged scores. Electronic Gaming Monthly gave a mixed rating to the Xbox 360 port, claiming that the single-player campaign was not creative enough to competing with other games such as Half-Life 2 and that the game ran poorly on the 360. IGN scored Quake 4 8.1/10 saying "Quake 4 is one of those games that will appeal to console gamers who haven't owned a PC for years. The single-player campaign is varied and pretty interesting, getting better after you're Stroggified. The enemies go from dumb and running right at you to diverse and more interesting in the second half of the game, and there are a few cool boss fights worth your while. The gory graphics and excellent lighting are well done and they'll appeal to many gamer looking for a fast, shiny game to just let loose on." GameSpot gave it a worse rating than the PC version: 6.6. They also wrote, "There's a good game in Quake 4, but it's buried under several layers of highly disappointing graphical performance issues." X-Play gave the Xbox 360 version a 3/5 and the PC version a 4/5. Ports The Xbox 360 version of Quake 4 was released at the launch of the Xbox 360 and is Xbox Live compatible. There have been major issues with framerates for the console adaptation, earning it the award for Most Aggravating Frame Rate/Best Slideshow in the GameSpot.com Best and Worst of 2005 list. In addition, the Xbox 360 port of Quake 4 has very long load times and Xbox Live glitches that result in problematic multiplayer experiences, as documented by game review sites as well as on Activision's support pages for the Xbox 360 version. This version was initially priced the same as the PC Special Edition DVD and features the same content. Unlike the PC version, however, as of November 2008 the original 2005 Xbox 360 version has not received any patches to fix its numerous problems. Aspyr Media published and released Quake 4 for Mac OS X on 5 April 2006, initially only for PowerPC based Macs, but then later as a universal binary compatible with both Power-PC and x86-based Macs. id Software continued its tradition of supporting Linux, with Timothee Besset of id releasing a Linux version of the Quake 4 binary executable. The game can be downloaded for free from id's servers, though it requires a licensed copy of Quake 4 for Windows or Mac in order to run. The Linux installer was made available two days after the release of the game itself. Cheats Trivia *The Xbox 360 version of Quake IV also includes Quake II to play, and even includes some basic achievements, albeit worth zero Gamerscore, as well as online multiplayer emulation via system link. *Like other Quake games, in Multiplayer, your weapon will not have to reload. But in Single player, you have to, and this is the first time that the players and NPCs have reloading animations, instead of just picking ammunition lying around. *Special power ups are available in Multiplayer only, unlike the older Quake games. *In February 2018, Character artist Vitaliy Naymushin, formerly of Ritual Entertainment showed artwork for a cancelled Quake 4 Expansion Pack titled "Awakening". Downloads * Demo - Play the first two SP levels for free! Quake 4 Demo for Windows Quake 4 Demo for Mac * Multiplayer Demo - Play a few maps from the only Quake game few people play online! Link * Patch - This patch upgrades your version of Quake IV, no matter how old it is. 1.4.2 patch for Windows 1.4.2 patch for Mac and 1.4.3 which is only available in Steam that who ever purchased. References External links *id Software's official Quake IV *Wikipedia *TVTropes *Mobygames *MODDB *Downloads from GameFront *FileFront *PURCHASE from STEAM *Youtube Walkthrough by Lingyan203 *Youtube Walkthrough by Buchtiis Category:Quake IV Category:Games